Taming The Beast
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Eustass Kid is known for his hot temper and violent nature. They say an animal with such wild nature can never be tamed...or can it? (Taking place during the 2 year time skip) KidxOC pairing
1. The Proposition

"Ye Olde Shed", an old cabin converted into a bar sat on the very outskirts of the small town known simply as Old Time. Being located so far from the bustling area of downtown, the bar seemed quiet compared to the others. Making it a perfect place for outcasts and sometimes...hooligans. It wasn't anything new to see a bar fight break out one or two times a night, but she was aware of this.

"Just a glass of water, please." A cloaked old woman sat down at the bar. The hood hiding her eyes. A long and crooked nose peeking out from the top of the fabric that covered her mouth. She shifted a bit in her seat causing the large hunch in her upper back to sway side to side as she positioned herself to get comfortable. She then laid her twisted walking stick against the counter, and grabbed the tall glass of water. She tipped the glass up and let the icy liquid flow into the barren desert that was her throat.

"-ah! Thank you for your kindness, young man. Here is three Beli."

"Uhhh…the water is free." He replied a little confused. _"Who pays for a glass of water?"_ The bartender eyed the old lady curiously. "Oh? Thank you," she rested the glass to take a breath. He then felt her hidden eyes watching him, and started feeling quite uncomfortable that he could not tell wear her pupils were fixated on. His eyes darted around as he began fidgeting behind the counter. This lady was beginning to freak him out. To distract himself he quickly grabbed an empty liquor glass and began polishing its insides furiously.

Still she stared. He wasn't a bad looking chap. Tall, tan skinned, blonde hair and blue eyes, and a perfect physique! _"He's godlike material!" _She quickly shut her eyes, _"no! I'm here for a reason! Must stay focused!" _One eye dared to open catching the rippling muscles of the young man's forearms as he swished the rag back and forth inside the glass. He couldn't see it, but she could feel her cheeks were now blushing with furious heat. "No! I'm a virgin!" She thought as she pounded the counter in frustration. Or…so she had thought that those words were blurted out in the safety of her mind. The man was staring at her wide eyed. "Are…you okay Ma'am?"

"YES!" She blurted out in a vicious tone, and then turned away in complete embarrassment. _"I can't believe I said that out loud."_ Her hand resting against her forehead in disbelief. _"Ahem!"_ She cleared her throat and finished off the last drips of water.

The "Shed's" wooden saloon doors swung open at the front of the bar, causing a loud flapping sound. The old woman seemed to be the only one who was curious enough to sneak a peak towards the front. In walked a small group of rather tall men. All of them sporting heavy metal-ish attire that looked like they had been through a few good battles. The leader of the group sported lizard print pants, a spiked long fur captain's coat, and black leather boots. A pair of studded square goggles accessorized his flaming red hair. The man behind him donned a full headed helmet that reminded the old woman of a machete clad villain she had had in a nightmare once. Long blonde locks fell wildly down to his waist. The other two men were dressed just as extravagantly, "Stitches? Fish net pantyhose? Maybe they're a band playing a gig tonight."

All four of the men sat down at the table near the back. "They're not very good at _not_ drawing attention, and I don't see any instruments." She turned back to the bartender to find the young man backed against the corner of the counter; white faced and shaking in fear. "Are you…? -_Ahem_!" The lady cleared her throat to hide the high pitch in her voice. She crackled, "Are you alright, Lad?"

"C-Captain…pirate…"

"Huh?" She glanced over to the newcomers that were now seated near the back of the bar. The stained glass lamps casted shadows over the men's faces; hiding their eyes. "What? Who are they?" She asked. They must have been pretty famous for causing even the bartender to freak out. There have been other pirates that had stopped by the bar before, but not one's so famous.

"T-that's Eustass 'Captain' Kid, and his crew! They are known for being notoriously violent, and are famous rookies that have been roaming the New World! They got a pretty hefty bounty on their heads!" The young man slammed a tattered old paper down on the counter in front of her. Her small hands picked it up and read what was written out in bold:

**WANTED: Eustass 'Captain' Kid**

**315,000,000 Beli**

"Wow! This is…perfect! He's not a marine captain, but he'll have to do! I found my man!"

She sat her empty glass down on the counter and grabbed her twisted stick of old pine wood. She hopped herself down from the stool. "I'll take some of that too!" Pointing to the bottle of hard liquor that sat near the cute bartender's hand. She quickly picked it up and flipped a few more coins onto the counter before making her way toward the newcomers. She hobbled her way toward the dangerous men. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, she spun it around to seat herself down at their table.

The man with the flaming red hair stared at the newcomer; an annoyed and almost confused look on his face. This old woman had guts! "Can I buy you a drink, Lad?" She asked setting the shot glass down in front of him. He simply stared at the clear liquid in the glass that swished back and forth. "Do you not speak?"

He smiled mischievously, "shouldn't you be serving all of my men, Wench?"

"What!?" Angrily she stood up, arm held up high to strike the bastard right across the face, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself quickly taking her seat once more. "_Ahem_." She cleared her throat and began in her hoarse and low tone again. "I've got a proposition for you, Mr. Eustass Kid." Kid was not surprised that she knew his name. He listened, but held no real interest in what the old lady was blabbering about.

"I would like to offer you 315,000,000 Beli. About as much as the amount that is on your head, is it not? Let's just say it's an award for coming this far through the Grand Line." She had the whole crew's attention now. Eustass spoke up, "and how are you able to cough up such a large sum of cash?"

"Does it matter? Its here for the taking. Now are you going to help me or not?" The captain eyed her suspiciously. "I don't buy it. Be gone, Hag," he waved her dismissal. The old woman clenched her hands into fists beside her thigh; she couldn't believe the words coming out from this man's mouth. _"Who does this asshole think he is?!"_

She calmed down once again, releasing the tension in her fists. It would not be wise to anger a bunch of pirates especially ones so famous for being notoriously violent, and especially if she wanted to get what she needed. "Captain," the masked man tried to reason with Kid, "If she _is _telling the truth, we could use the money. Our ship took a beating during the first half of the Grand Line. We could also use more supplies, and stock up on food."

"Tch!" Kid grunted disapprovingly. He didn't like being told what to do, but his right hand man, Killer, always seem to have a way of persuading him. "Then maybe this will change your mind." The old lady grabbed something from out of the siding of her dark cloak. She then dropped a large sack of cash that came spilling out onto the table. The men's eyes grew large. "This is half of it. 157,500,000 Beli. What do you say, Mr. Eustass?" The large man sat forward, grasping the small glass with his fingers and bringing it to the edge of his dark painted lips; throwing the liquid back and letting the smooth ice cold liquor slip down his throat and warm the pit of his stomach. "At least this hag has good taste in liquor." He smiled mischievously and reclined back in his chair, letting his large feet rest on the old oak table.

She looked at him disgusted, _"Jeez! Does this guy have _any_ manners?" _

"Only because I have full trust in my right hand; Killer, here," he pointed to the masked man, "We'll take you up on your proposal."

Behind the dark cloak, she smiled, "Good."


	2. Revealed

"Alright Old Hag, what's your proposition?" Kid started while ushering over a lady with a large tray to bring some drinks to their table. The old woman was glad he couldn't see the death glare she was giving him right now. _"Do all pirates treat people this way?" _She wondered, and then gave the rude captain his answer, "I need for you to help me rescue someone very dear to me."

"Rescue someone?" He threw his head back and laughed in mockery. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I ain't the hero type."

"You can't just change your mi… _Ahem! _I mean, you won't take the reward then?"

"I didn't say that," he gulped down another shot, "but then again, I could just as easily take you hostage and then offer you in exchange for the rest of the reward." He stood up from his chair. At a tall six foot eight, the dominate male towered over her five foot hunched over frame. He began to draw a dagger out of the leather bandolier that was strapped tightly to his torso. The old woman backed away with each step that Kid took forward.

"Wait! My si…I mean a little girl was taken!" Kid still pursued her, and finally backed her against a corner. "Killer, get the rope." A mischievous grin planted across his face. "No! Wait! She was…" She eyed the masked man pulling out a rope that was wrapped under his wide red sash, "…she was kidnapped by one of Big Mom's allies!"

Kid placed a large hand on Killer's shoulder, "Wait. Did you say Big Mom?" He placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin to ponder for a moment. 'Big Mom' Charlotte LinLin is known as one of the Four Emperors of the New World. A strong opponent most pirates would never want to confront. Eustass Kid was not like other pirates though. He would never walk away from an opportunity to have a good fight, and bringing down an emperor's fleet ship would stir up just enough attention to get more recognition, and bring him one step closer to becoming Pirate King. "This could actually work to our advantage," He chuckled, "This is your lucky day Old Hag! Men, move out!" The woman breathed a sigh of relief.

The Kid's pirate ship was docked at the south shore of the island, tucked neatly into a cove that was surrounded by tall bushy evergreen trees. They hid their ship well. No marines would be able to see the ship from the sea, nor from the village they had just left about thirty minutes ago. When they finally made their way to the bottom of the boarding plank of the ship, the elderly woman stopped behind Kid who was already walking his way up. The ship was very large, and shared the same dark heavy metal theme that the crew had sported. "Now I've seen everything," she whispered to herself with a face-palm.

The tallest man stood behind nudging her with the butt of his spiked trident. Out of all of the four men that she had met at the bar, this man had creeped her out the most. He was the tallest, yet was also extremely quiet. The quiet ones are the ones you should watch out for. He wore a deep red spiked headdress that extended all the way down to his calves, some sort of weird vest, and… fishnet pantyhose. Oh, the pantyhose; she just couldn't get over it! This was supposed to be an intimidating crew and one of the members is donning pantyhose? _"To each their own, I guess." _He nudged again. She started her way up, grumbling to no one in particular, "You guys haven't had many guests before, I gather?"

She stepped up onto the deck, and immediately took notice of a large skull that was affixed to the bow of the ship. "Oi! Old Hag! When you're done sightseeing then maybe you can give us the coordinates so we can set the log pose!" The captain snidely remarked. A few of the crew members chuckled. _"If he calls me that one more time…" _

"Hey! Old Hag! I'm talking to you!" Kid clearly knew he was getting on her nerves, but kept his cocky smile.

"_That's it!" _She turned around in a huff and stormed her way toward the snarky man, her hobble clearly not apparent anymore. "Hey…!" She pointed a finger.

Kid immediately took notice; the smile instantly disappearing from his face, "Hey. What happened to your gimpy walk, Hag?!"

"_Crap!"_ She crouched back down and waddled away a few steps in the opposite direction. "I-it …comes and goes! Arthritis is unpredictable you know!" She was hoping that he would buy her lie, but Kid was not known for his stupidity. The golden haired man behind the mask also had taken notice, and grabbed the end of the haggard woman's cloak. "Hey! Do you have no respect for your elders?!" She began trying to pound his chest to make him release the cloak. Killer had had enough and before the old woman could try to do anymore harm; as if that were possible, he tore the cloak away from the woman's body. The force causing her to hit the floor.

The crew stared at the person before them dumbfounded. She glared at them angrily, _"I guess the jig is up!"_ She began to remove the false long crooked nose from her face, and untie the cushion that gave her the hunch in her back. She stood up to finally reveal her true self. The person who lay on the deck was not an old haggard woman, but a young and beautiful woman of about Kid's age. She dusted off the dirt that had clung to her Greek style dress. _"Great," _she had planned to let that secret out at a later date, but now that plan had been ruined. _"No matter," _she reassured herself fixing little bits of fly away hairs from her messy up do.

The young woman's five foot four frame was slender, but curvy. Her bright sea blue eyes complimented her naturally gray hair that was braided close to her head. Her pouted glossy pink lips began to frown against the porcelain white of her skin. Her thin brows furrowed in frustration. She was still pissed at Kid for calling her an old hag!

"What's this?" Kid jumped down from an elevated portion of the deck and made his way toward the woman. His boots stomping with audible anger. The red headed man stopped right in front of her. His large muscular body towering over her; intimidating her. She breathed heavily as she tried desperately to hide the quaking in her legs. Her small frame only came up to the mid line of his torso. Still, she kept a confident face.

"My name is Almalthia Aria! Princess of Olympus Isle! I have run away from my home to seek help from someone who can assist me in rescuing my younger sister, Abby!" She had to admit it; it felt good to come clean. Everyone likes honesty, right? The look on Kid's face told her otherwise. Her confident smile disappeared to reveal a look of uncertainty.

A large hand that belonged to Eustass 'Captain' Kid grasped the young woman by the front of her light colored dress. He lifted her up to meet his face, his red eyes burning with anger. "You deceive me again…" his other hand opening up to let bright sparks fly out of it wildly. A scythe like blade that had been strapped to Killer's hip flew away from him and into the open hand of Kid. She gasped after witnessing his power, "…and I'll scar up that pretty little face of yours," he threatened while holding the sharp blade against her cheek. She swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. He dropped her from his height making her land hard on her butt.

She understood now. Don't fuck around with the captain of the Kid Pirates!


	3. Our History

"Ouch!" She winced in pain after poking at the large purplish-pink bruise that had formed nicely on her bottom and thigh. "Ugh! That Eustass Kid, he's such a... bully!" Still, she thought it was a wise choice not to push her luck around him anymore. And, what was with that power? Did she really see what she thought she saw? What was that power? Telekinesis maybe? After a thorough inspection of the contusion, she released the folds of her dress to let it hide the ugly mark.

It had been about six hours since they had left Old Time Island. The sun was about to go into its hiding for the night, turning the sky a deep red with tinges of purple and sparkly dots to creep into the sky. Even if the Kid Pirates didn't usually have any guests, there were a few extra rooms on the ship for a person to stay. Killer had shown her to one of those rooms. It was as she had expected. The walls were a deep purple color, with skulls of a few animals hanging up decoratively. A black cloth hammock hung in the corner, with a small dark colored night stand next to it. A Gothic style full length mirror stood in the opposite corner of the small room. The only light that filled the room was the sunlight that shown through a small round window next to the door. The room wasn't very female friendly, she had thought.

After smoothing out her dress in front of the mirror, she had hoped that Kid would have cooled down by now. She grabbed the blanket off of her hammock, wrapped it around herself and decided to venture out. The door creaked as she slowly made her way out onto the main deck, trying not to draw too much attention. She walked towards the bow of the ship, and was hoping that Kid would not be out there. Much to her dismay, there he was seated in a large spiked chair. His head resting on one hand. She _did_ take notice of the new dark colored captain's coat he was wearing. This one seemed larger, and furrier than the last one, but was simpler in design. At least he seemed to care about his appearance enough to change out of the ragged clothes he had on when they had first met.

She paused a few yards away from the captain seated in front of her, still unsure if it was safe enough to join the rest of the crew that was out and about. "Oi, Princess," a hand touched her shoulder. "Aack!" Aria swore that she had just jumped ten feet into the air. There was the masked man; Killer, standing calmly behind her with a plate of noodles. It seemed that he had changed into something new as well. A light blue shirt with some sort of jolly roger emblem on the front. "You like Yakisoba?"

She held her chest trying to calm her erratic heart, "Eh?"

"Dinner is over, but I saved you a plate. Figured you'd be hungry." The grumbling sounds that erupted from Aria's stomach confirmed his suspicions. "You tried to tie me up." She stared at him hesitating to take the steaming plate of food. He shrugged, "Captain's orders." He offered the plate again. This time she took it and bowed in gratitude. They stood next to the banister, Killer watching her as she feverishly ate her food. After scarfing down the noodles, she sat the plate down on the banister. "Thanks! That was great!"

He nodded, "I apologize for Captain's behavior. He can be a little brash at times."

"A little brash? He's homicidal!"

The masked man chuckled, "Okay. I'll give you that, but you must understand that he's had a rough past," he brought his voice down to a whisper; Aria leaned in closer to listen, "he grew up an orphan who wandered the streets of his town. He was shunned by most of the villagers. Being alone forced him to get creative in order to survive, so he became somewhat of a mechanical genius. He would use his mechanical inventions to steal food, and clothing, and build a suitable shelter. At twelve he ate the Magnet-Magnet Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit! That explains the weird powers from this morning!"

"Yes. He can attract, repel, and manipulate any kind of metal within a certain vicinity. Anyway, the only thing you must know is that when he wants something bad enough, he'll go after it no matter what gets in his way. That's why our crew knows he'll become Pirate King. He's got the most determination I've ever seen in someone."

"Killer!"

Aria and Killer turned around to see Kid who had appeared to be standing behind them for quite some time. Aria had been right. Kid had donned new attire. Instead of the bare chest he had underneath his old coat, he sported a dark open shirt, and a thick belt across his waist, with leather flaps hanging from it. "What are you two blabbering on about?!"

"The Princess here…was just about to tell us about Big Mom's Ships!"

"Oh? I mean... yeah! I was…am!" She began, "My country is very small, and not very well known to most people. Every year Olympus Isle puts on The Gladiator Games; competitive sports that most of the citizens can participate in. Many years ago the Great Pirate King Gold Roger had ended up on our shores by accident. To grant permission to stay on the isle my father challenged him in the games. The Pirate King succeeded in winning every sports event and from then on, my father became good friends with Gold Roger; such good friends that he even shared the secrets of the legendary One Piece."

Kid and Killer listened with interest. "Our father then would tell us these stories as we grew up, and shared with us the legend of One Piece. Then one day while my father and I were away to attend a meeting with another kingdom, pirates had stormed into our home and kidnapped my little sister! I can only assume that they want information about One Piece. That's why I ran from home! I want to find my sister and bring her home!" Her fists shook with rage, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kid smiled, "I'm bored with this story! I'll be in my quarters," then walked away. Tears then started streaking down her face uncontrollably as she cried out, "You're such an insensitive beast!" She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. She had done it again! Blurted out what she should have kept to herself! Kid turned around and walked toward her again, stopping right in front her. Oh God! She was going to get it again. She was still trying to recover from the pain of the last encounter she had with him just earlier this morning. This time he crouched down to meet with her face, "Don't you know?..." He used his thumb to gently wipe a tear from her face, "...tears are a sign of weakness." He grabbed her by the front of her dress again, but this time he tossed her overboard.

*cough cough* She gasped when she emerged from the waves. "He just tossed me overboard!" She yelled at Killer who had thrown her a towel after coming to her rescue, and bringing her back on board. She shivered as she wrung out her clothes and began to towel off. _"Stupid man! I'd like to push him overboard!"_

"I think he likes you!" Killer interjected.

"Likes me?! I haven't been on this ship for more than a day and already he's tossing me around like a rag doll! How could he possibly like me?!" Her shivering started to yield.

"Well, he hasn't killed you yet. That's saying something right there," He chuckled again placing a hand on her head. "Get some sleep Princess. We'll be arriving at the next island soon. We'll be able to stock up there and Wire can fix up any damage on the ship. He's a quiet man, but a brilliant shipwright!"

They both parted ways as Aria grabbed her blanket that had luckily fallen off of her before Kid threw her overboard. She made her way back to her little room, and settled into her large hammock hanging from hooks on the walls. She stared up at the ceiling, _"what have I gotten myself into?" _Soon she drifted off to sleep.


	4. New You

The morning brought a faint light into the small round window in Aria's cabin. She cracked an eye open, and sat up lazily in her hammock. She stepped out onto the wooden floor and yawned. "Those hammocks aren't very comfortable!" She twisted her back left and right to release tension; an audible popping sound escaping from her joints.

She opened the cabin's squeaky door to find Killer standing there at the doorframe. She jumped back in surprise, "you know you can be a little creepy at times! Especially when it's impossible to see your face! Do you sleep with that thing on?" She asked trying to touch the striped helmet to which he easily dodged. "We'll be arriving at the next island in about fifteen minutes. We'll be gathering supplies while Wire fixes up the ship. Feel free to go anywhere, but don't be gone too long. Captain's not shy about leaving stragglers behind."

Aria mockingly saluted the masked man, "aye aye, Sir."

"Land ho!" A man with the thorny tattoos known as Heat had announced. The island seemed fairly populated with houses, buildings, and markets. Heat steered the ship left to dock somewhere on the island that wasn't too conspicuous. Whether the people had taken notice of the ship or not, they had no idea, but that usually didn't stop the Kid Pirates from going where they pleased anyway.

As usual, Eustass Kid led the way down the boarding plank. Aria following after Killer.

"Princess…"

"Eh?"

"…You should also watch out for any marines that might be on this island. We're not exactly in good standing with them", he half joked. She nodded in agreement. "You going to wipe her ass too?" Kid chided in. A burst of laughter erupted from Aria's mouth. Killer; clearly embarrassed, continued walking silently ahead of Kid. "Thank you, Daddy Killer!" She taunted some more.

The group decided to split up, all in search for necessities for the ship. Aria stood in the middle of the marketplace alone and sighed, "Well, since I'm here I guess I'll just go shopping!" She smiled excitedly and skipped to the nearest boutique. About an hour had passed when Aria had finally stepped out with a couple of full bags.

"hmm… I think these'll work perfectly!" She smiled confidently eyeing the contents of her shopping bag; though, almost immediately she was struck with boredom once again. She squinted into the distance to see the ship's tallest mast still poking up out of the trees, "Looks like nobody left me behind, so they must still be out!" She played with one of the gray tendrils that had fallen into her face. "Ah! I know!"

* * *

The red headed captain and blonde masked man had sat down for a drink in a local bar. Kid had ordered his usual; a smooth whiskey on the rocks, while Killer was about to finish off his third beer. The solemn captain watched as he swirled the ice cubes around in the amber colored liquid. "That woman gets on my nerves!" Kid surprised Killer with the sudden confession. "We should just leave her ass here! She can't even defend herself! She's just a burden on us all, a whiney child!" He angrily clanged his glass down. "She's going to help us get closer to our goal of finding One Piece." Killer calmly reminded his captain.

* * *

Aria walked out of the door of a small building with a sign out front that read, "New You!" She felt refreshed with her new look. She had to admit that she felt a bit lopsided now that half of her head was buzzed down to her scalp. The other half flowed down in natural waves. She also had changed into her new wardrobe. A white shirt that showed a fair amount of cleavage, and bared her midriff was covered with a short black leather vest, studded with silver spikes. Her light colored, ripped denim shorts fit snugly around her hips, showing off her long slender legs. Her feet sported a pair of canvas shoes in primary red. "Now I fit in with the rest of the crew!" She was beside herself with excitement.

"Let go! Let go!" Aria turned around to see a little girl a few yards away trying to wrestle a small stuffed animal from the hands of a fat man with a bushy copper afro. The man was dressed in an all white outfit. Aria knew he must have been a marine officer, maybe even a captain by the amount of other lower ranking cadets standing behind him. She saw that the little girl was clearly distressed, and decided to step in, "Excuse me, what's going on here?" At about the same time Kid and Killer had stepped out of the bar about two buildings down. They immediately took notice of the marines ahead of them and hid in the alley between some buildings. "This little girl started mocking me with her snide remarks!" He explained, spit flying out in all directions.

"...and?"

The man's face grew annoyed; he crossed his arms, "She should have more respect for authority!"

Kid watched the argument, adding to their last conversation, "...and she doesn't listen to orders."

"You should have more respect for her! As a government soldier it is your duty to gain her trust! Little ones need heroes to look up to, not childish assholes!"

Aria caught some of the cadets behind the marine captain smiling, but their leader was not going to stand for her courageous effort. "What gives you the authority to speak to a marine captain that way!?" He back handed Aria across the face. Killer had almost stepped in; however, kid had stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I want to see what happens." A wide grin spread across his face.

Aria stood back up, and wiped a drop of red liquid from the side of her mouth."You...don't deserve to be a marine, you worthless piece of trash!" She spat, letting her fist fly into the captain's face. The brute force causing his nose to bleed profusely. He held his face in an attempt to stop the flow. "You bitch! Men, arrest her!" Two cadets lurched for Aria with their arms out, but the young woman quickly leaped up; her hands placed on a shoulder of each of the two men. With her legs stretched out wide, she was able to hurdle herself over their heads and come down and away from the now dumbfounded group of men. They quickly changed direction to pursue her again. Aria dashed over to a nearby butcher's shop and grabbed onto an empty meat rack bar that hung parallel to the ground. With graceful agility, she was able to spin herself around the bar to come back around and kick some more men to the ground. She flipped up onto the bar, to jump up onto the business sign, climb up a window sill and reach the rooftop.

"Shoot!" The captain ordered. Gunfire started booming all around the marketplace. Bullets hitting the side of the building. The butcher didn't dare come out of the building and hid behind his counter. When the gunfire ceased, everything went quiet. One cadet finally spoke, "Did we get her?"

Before they could react Aria flew down off of the roof top landing on top of the captain, pinning him to the ground with her thighs. The soldiers pointed their weapons and were ready to shoot the fugitive, but the captain yelled a cease fire. Aria had swiped the captain's pistol and held him at gun point. Anger raged in the woman's eyes, but the look quickly changed from pure hatred of this individual to a look of absolute fear. Her hands shook immensely causing her to fumble the deadly weapon. The pistol tumbled to the ground. Aria sat up and staring blankly at her hands.

"Shoot!" The bushy haired man ordered again. Aria squeezed her eyes shut, _"I'm going to die!"_ Guns fired in unison sending bullets hurdling towards her. Then just as time seemed to stand still, Aria opened her eyes and frantically patted her torso down wondering why the bullets had not pierced through her body. Then she saw that all of the bullets that had been shot were frozen in space all around her in a ring of metal balls. "Attract!" A command yelled from the back of the gray haired woman. All of the bullets flew backwards and into the hand of the pirate captain Eustass Kid.

**Please R&R. I appreciate writing tips! Thanks! :)**


	5. Feelings

**Argh! I am _so_ sorry for updating so late! I admit it! I'm lazy! :P**

**Next chapter! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Kid?" Aria whispered, her breath slowly coming back. _"He saved me."_ Though, Aria was not sure if she felt relief, or fear growing in the pit of her stomach. Kid tightly held the bullets in a closed fist, and stared at the group of marines with a sadistic grin. "You want to fight the Kid Pirates, eh?" Aria quickly stood up and backed up several feet. This could get ugly. After all, they _were _marines, and this _was_ the captain of the Kid Pirates.

"C-Captain Kid?!" The group of men yelled out in unison. The copper haired captain of the marines stood in shock; frozen like a statue. "What are your orders, Captain?" A marine asked. The captain shook in fear, but remembered that his men were relying on him. He snapped back to reality and finally commanded, "Attack!" Kid chuckled as he opened up his hand again releasing the metal bullets that now floated in front of his palm. Purple sparks shot out in all directions. "Repel!" The dozen bullets shot out from his hand with as much force as the guns from which they came. The murderous pieces of metal pierced through some of the men that were getting ready to attack, splattering blood on their comrade's white uniforms.

"No way! Attack!" The men now charged the red headed captain with more ferocity, pointing their weapons in the pirate's direction. They suddenly stopped halfway to Kid; though, to study their weapons. For some odd reason they were shaking violently in their hands, and with sudden force the weapons were ripped away from their grasp. Swords, daggers, pistols, and…even things not considered weapons flew away from the dumbfounded men. One of the mens' pants fell to the ground revealing his 'Panda Man' themed boxers. His face instantly grew red from embarrassment. "M-my belt buckle!" He realized covering his vulnerable area. The men stared at him, and then back at the fiery haired pirate. "He's stealing our weapons!" They all pointed.

The scraps of metal, and weapons began to fly to kid's outstretched hand. More and more pieces began magnetically sticking to his arm, making it seem like the limb was growing larger and larger. At last the murderous weapon on Kid's arm was complete. He held up the limb high into the air, revealing a much larger arm made of the metal scraps. The arm; itself, would have been more fitting for a giant. "Let's get out of here!" The captain of the marine crew yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. "He's running away!" The marine soldiers called out, not believing that their captain would retreat so easily. "He stole all of our weapons! We must retreat!" The captain ordered. The men stared back at Kid, mouths gaping in fear.

"Where are you going? I'm not done playing with you yet!" He cackled. Kid's gigantic arm flew down from the sky, instantly crushing a good three quarters of the crew; pieces of shrapnel injuring a few more. Aria coughed and choked from the dust that plumed out from the force of the heavy arm hitting the ground. She covered her mouth and ran toward the rest of the Kid crew who were standing behind their captain. "Are you okay, Princess?" Killer asked, still keeping his gaze on the marine cadets. "Yeah," she nodded back.

A small group; of about six more men were able to dodge the metallic weapon and began to charge Killer and Aria. They hopped through the metal obstacle course, grabbing any weapon that they could on their way. _"They definitely have a lot of courage going up against these pirates…"_ Aria thought. "Killer," was all the captain had to say before the masked man that was standing next to Aria suddenly jumped in front of Kid. The long wild haired man danced around left and right, holding his arms out wide. A sharp blade twirling in each of his hand guards sawed through the flesh of the men, causing them to instantly fall to the ground in a pool of their own blood. A few bystanders had witnessed the murderous scene, horror played on their faces. A mother held her child tightly to her bosom. Aria had taken notice, and covered her mouth in shock, tears threatening to fall from her light blue eyes.

"_Suna."_

"What have you done?!" She screamed at Kid. The red headed captain just stared back at her, no emotion reading on his face. The only thing Aria could do was run away. She had to escape from the nightmare before her. The child's face! An image of her sister with the same expression as that child flashed before her. She ran through the forestry as quickly as her legs could carry her, not caring if she was being followed by one of the crew members. Why would they care anyway?

Aria made it back to the ship. Wire had seen the small woman run up the boarding plank, but didn't think too much of it, and continued hammering the last plank of wood to the siding. When Aria made it near the bow of the ship, she collapsed into a fetal position on the wooden plated floor. "Suna," She called out quietly, and began to sob uncontrollably, gripping her arms into a tight hug.

It was about twenty minutes later before the crew came back to their ship. Aria sat on top of the banister on the bow of the ship. The tears had finally ceased. Her face still flushed red from the wave of emotions that had overcome her. Her legs were pulled into her arms, as her head rested on her knees. She stared out into the open water. Small gusts of wind caused her hair tickle her cheek. Kid stopped behind the sullen young woman and stared in curiosity. Killer stopped next to his captain, "Something on your mind, Kid?"

"I didn't expect her to fight." he chuckled. "That damn woman." Kid then walked back to his room, leaving Killer alone to ponder what he had meant by that. "Oi!" He called over to Aria.

"Hmm?" She finally turned her head to look at the masked man. Killer seemed to be the only person on the ship she trusted enough to talk to. He was a lot like Aria's father in a way, _"Daddy Killer." _She cracked a half smile. "What was that all about?" Killer asked after hopping up on the banister himself.

Aria just blushed while responding, "Sorry."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Fight? Oh, it wasn't technically fighting."

Killer just shrugged.

"Did I ever tell you that I was a gold medalist in my country's Gladiator Games?" She gave Killer a shy modest grin.

"No, you forgot to mention that. With those moves you could be a great fighter. I could train you."

Aria cringed slightly. "I don't know about that." A frown crept up on her face again. "I couldn't do it, Killer."

"Hn?" Killer tilted his head in curiosity.

"I couldn't shoot that man. I've... never killed anyone before."

Killer let out a hearty laugh.

"What?" Aria immediately gave him the 'stink eye'.

"If you want to make it with the Kid Pirates, you're going to have to learn how to fight; whether you spill blood or not. Also, you can't expect us to always show up at the right time to save you."

Aria stared down at her feet. "I guess so. Alright! I'll give it my best shot!" Excitement replaced the frown on her face and she jumped up to give Killer a huge bear hug. Oh, if she only knew how red that man's face was underneath the mask! Killer placed an arm behind his head and stammered, "Y-you should probably get some sleep now, Princess. We're setting off soon. I'll give you some lessons tomorrow morning, so be ready." She nodded and then skipped back to her cabin. Killer rubbed the back of his head and said sarcastically, "She's going to be the end of us. I know it."

Aria had almost made it back to her cabin when she stopped suddenly in front of the double doors that closed off the captain's room from the rest of the ship. She stared at the doors before thinking, _"I can't believe I'm going to do this." _She drew in a deep breath and let it go to settle her erratic heartbeat. She raked her fingers through her long gray locks on the left side of her head. Finally, she got up the courage, stepped up to Kid's door, and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting she thought about darting away. The fleeting thought of him tossing her overboard again had crossed her mind.

Slowly one of the doors opened revealing Kid. One arm leaned lazily against the top frame of the door while his other hand held an icy drink; booze, more than likely. His large frame stood taller than the door, causing him to crouch slightly just to look down at her. The large dark coat made of fur that usually lay across his shoulders was gone, possibly tossed somewhere without a care. The young woman felt heat start to rise to her cheeks. The man was _not_ model material per say, but he was built like one of the many male statues that decorated Aria's mansion back at home_. "Weren't those statues representations of Gods from legends that were told back at home? Wait! Does that mean I think he has the body of a god?!" _She furiously shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts._  
_

Kid stared at the woman dumbfounded. Aria just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the man's half naked body. She just stood there, frozen and silent…like an idiot. Kid was starting to lose patience. "What is it Woman!?"

Aria came back to reality, but her face flushed a furious red. "Oh! Umm… I just wanted to say…" Now she was nervous. "_Is he going to get angry? God! Just say it!"_

"...thank you!"

"Hmm?" Kid cocked his head to the side.

Aria stared down at her feet, and then shyly met her eyes with the captain's and mumbled, "thank you for saving my life."

Kid's eyes widened in surprise. A few moments passed in silence between the two, but before he could open his mouth to respond Aria quickly bowed in gratitude and quickly dashed back to her cabin, slamming the door. Kid stared down at the floor deep in thought before finally stepping back into his cabin and closing the door for the night.

Aria stood frozen behind her closed door. "_What was that? He looked at me, but… he wasn't angry. How awkward! And good God I need to get laid! How long was I just staring at him!?" _She slapped her forehead in embarrassment. She then felt the pink tinge in her cheeks finally start to fade. She took off her day clothes and changed into a body hugging, deep purple lace nightie. Yep! Her new clothes made her happy! She drifted off to sleep, a smile stuck to her face.


	6. Suna's Situation

She sat in the corner with a pout played clear on her face. It was how she looked most of the time when the guards came in to check on her. The pale little girl with the gray bobbed hair looked towards the door that locked her in. It was them again, the same dopey guards that brought her out to the boss for more questioning. Their evil grins turned up at the corner of their mouths. "Let's try this again, Little Brat!" They grabbed her by the arms, but she remained limp as they carried her out. The same unhappy pout unchanged. It was no use fighting anymore.

Light purplish bruises, and red scrapes painted her white skin in various places. The two guards dropped her on the floor. "Almathia Suna, have you thought about complying with us now?" A large figure stood on the bow of a large ship with his back turned, his hands clasped behind him. "Give us the coordinates to Raftel, and we will take you back home. If you do not comply, then we will continue with the beatings!" He turned around to lay a red eye on the pathetic girl before him.

Suna thought he had the scariest face she had ever seen! The man was half fishman, half human. He had a large square head and a wide set mouth; much like that of a whale shark, but his fat body was more human. Body hair covered his flesh colored skin. He lived above water, and had been shunned by the fishfolk below the sea. Humans didn't bother with him either. Who would? He was just filthy scum to them. He hated both humans and fishfolk, and treated everyone like dirt.

"Well? What's it going to be?" He asked.

Suna looked at her hands balled into fists below her, teardrops wetting her skin. She remembered back then. Her father had told her all of the stories about Raftel that Mr. Gol D. had told him. She and her sister were always taught that no matter what, _"you must _never_ reveal the secrets of One Piece, and Raftel. The results could be catastrophic!" _

"Like I said… I won't tell you anything Fish Face!" She yelled at him.

"Ahhh!" The crew stared with mouths wide open. She had insulted their captain in the worst way possible.

"You dare insult me again, you little runt!" The captain came down quick to punch the Suna in the face. After kicking her a few times in the side, two large crew members held him back with their arms. "Captain, if you continue she will die!"

"Good! Little shit!"

"Captain, we need her alive so she can reveal the secrets to us! Big Mom won't be happy with us!"

The captain regained his composure and pushed the men away. He spat on the little girl who lie on the floor unmoving. "Bandage her up! No food or water for two days! That ought to get the little bitch to talk!" With that he walked back to his quarters. The same two guards that had brought her out earlier picked up her unconscious body back to her room. At least they were nice enough to tend to her wounds, but the next couple of days would be much worse.

* * *

"Yah! Rahhh!" Aria launched her body toward the masked man in front of her. Wildly, she swung her arms left and right, back and forth trying to leave even a scratch on Killer, but the tall man easily dodged her efforts. As he grabbed her arm to stop her, she flew her heel up towards his face only to be quickly halted again. His other hand had grabbed her foot and twisted it, causing her whole body to spin around and land on the floor with a loud thud. "Ugh. Do you always have to be so rough? I'm a lady, you know!" She huffed at him crossing her arms. "Yeah, you're right; just a weak little woman who doesn't fight. I guess you don't have what it takes to save your sister from bloodthirsty pirates." He taunted turning his back on her. At this Aria's face grew bright red with rage.

Kid was walking out of the double doors of his quarters, grasping a paper in his right hand, "Oi! Killer!" He called out, but as Killer turned around to acknowledge his captain a fist came out of nowhere slamming against his face, causing the man to stumble backwards. Killer grasped his chin and wiggled his jaw. A steak of blood stained the puff of beard below his helmet. The helmet itself had even cracked under the brute force of Aria's fist. "Wow!" He regained his footing and held up his hand for a high five, "now that's a woman!" Aria smiled and returned the five.

She had even caught the attention of the captain himself. _Is that surprise on his face?_

His attention turned to his comrade. "Getting your ass kicked by a girl, Killer?" He smiled.

Aria's face grew hot with rage again. Why did this man go out of his way to belittle her all the time? She began to ball up her fist that had been bleeding from the last punch she had delivered. Killer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just forget it." He whispered. Aria was hesitant, but complied.

"Look at this Killer." Kid opened up the paper that was in his hands, "Trafalgar Law has been inducted into the organization of the Seven Warlords; that shitty doctor!"

"Wow! He's kind of cute!" Aria had snuck behind Kid, standing on her tip toes to peep at the paper. He looked back at her with a death glare. She slowly lowered back on her heel, "you know…for a…shitty…doctor." She finished, now standing silently behind him. Kid simply rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I'm feeling lazy today or you'd have gotten a cold bath in the sea again, stupid woman!" Aria pouted behind him. "Well, that shitty doctor being a Warlord has no affect on us! Let's just get this little brat and our money so that we can be on our way through the New World!"

"Where do you think they're located?" Killer asked Aria.

"Well, one of the workers at our home saw their ship head due north. I'm guessing they're hiding out near one of three islands out there! They're owned by the Big Mom pirates, so it makes sense. They wouldn't need to go very far, especially if they have strength on their side!"

Kid chuckled at that. "Strength? Sweetheart, our crew is the strongest of the Eleven Supernova! We can kick their ass!"

"You're real cocky. -Did you just call me Sweetheart!?" Her face flushed red.

He laughed again throwing the newspaper carelessly behind him. "Heat! Set coordinates due north!"

"Aye Captain!" With a gentle rock, the ship made headway towards the sunset.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for this chapter being so short, but the next one will be way better! I promise! ;)**

**Please R&R! Thank you! :)**


	7. Lets Party

***Edited to flow a little better* :)**

**WARNING: Lemon scene up ahead!**

* * *

Nightfall was just beginning, with a faint brushstroke of pink still painting the horizon. The stars and moon were already starting to replace the sun's light. Below the moonlight the Kid pirate crew had gathered near the bow of the ship. Some of the men were getting tired of the monotony of drifting along the calm seas and decided to break out the drinks, and start the music. It had only been about a half an hour and most of the crew was already getting tipsy. Play fights broke out, and real fights broke out. Some just laughed, while others acted like total idiots.

Aria; who had been trying to read in her cabin, couldn't take the commotion anymore. She finally gave up, and smacked her book closed. *Sigh* I guess I'll just have to join them. She cringed a bit. Aria wasn't really the partier type.

Kid sat nearest to her door and turned his head a bit when he had heard the door squeak open from her room. "Ah. She lives." Aria walked out and stopped next to Kid. Men were blabbering, drooling, and stumbling everywhere. She cringed at the site. Kid stared at her from below; sitting with one leg out, and an arm leaning against his other bent knee. "You look a little uncomfortable, Princess." His lips turned up in a large smile. She jumped at his comment. _Had she just noticed that he was sitting there? Or was it because he called her Princess? That just sounded weird!_

"Heh! Would you like a drink?" he asked, but before there was an answer two of his men with arms on each others shoulders came between him and Aria. They were obviously blasted. "You're kinda pretty ya know?" One of them slurred. "Yeah! You know it's been a while since we've even been with a woman, but now-w-w…now you're here." His booze ridden breath offended Aria on so many levels. "Uh, sorry guys; I'm not available…to you." She added the last part almost in a whisper. "But you're so pretty!" The same man lifted his hand to try and brush some hair behind Aria's face. Kid could see how uncomfortable she was. He stood up between the three. His large hands grabbed them by their collars, "I think you guys have had enough tonight. You need to cool down." Without much effort he tossed the two men overboard.

"Woah. What happened, Dude?" One said to the other after they sprang up from the water. They both shrugged and swam back to the ship.

"Not your kind of party?" Kid asked Aria.

"Not really." She hugged her arms.

"How about a drink then?" Kid asked grabbing a shot glass of liquor off of a nearby table. Aria wasn't too sure.

"I've never really drank before." She shrugged.

"What?" He threw his head back and laughed. "I guess you're not much fun then." Kid said as he tipped the glass back.

"Why aren't you?..."

"Wasted like the rest? Let's just say I can hold my liquor." He winked at her. She looked away shyly. He just kept staring. Of course the liquor was taking effect already. His reactions were a bit slow; his insides felt warm, and…that woman. That woman was stirring up some feelings he hadn't felt in a while. Was she always this attractive? Nonsense, it had to be the alcohol talking. Aria was distracted by the many men dancing and prancing amongst the ship, that she didn't even notice that Kid was looking her up and down.

Her skin was flawless; her pale skin made even Kid look sun kissed. "_Definitely not a pirate!" _He had been surprised to see that she had changed her entire ensemble just to fit in, but he had thought it was a good change. The heavy metal theme was a good look for her, and the high cut shorts drove him crazy! He had always _been_ a leg man! When his eyes came back up he had noticed her nervousness again. Blood was threatening to spill out from her lip she was biting it so hard. "Look! You're uneasiness is driving me insane! Down a couple of these!" He offered her a couple of strong drinks again. She stared, unsure again. He furrowed his brow, "If you don't then I'll leave you here while I go back to my room. Then you can fend off my horny crew by yourself!" She frowned at him, but finally took the drinks.

One after another, Aria downed the icy liquor. She shook her head from the strong taste that had bit at her throat, and immediately felt her insides growing warm. Kid smiled at her. "That's a girl!" After a few moments she _did _start feeling her uneasiness starting to leave. "Give me a couple more!" She insisted.

Another hour had passed. Aria put down another empty glass, "Ahhh!" She screamed. "That's great s-s-stuff! So, then my dad… get this…" She started cracking up before she could finish, "my dad falls off the ladder and lands in…in the pool! He was so pissed at us!" She hollered with laughter as she slapped Kid on his shoulder. "_This woman is amusing."_ Kid chuckled.

After the woman came down from her fit of laughter, she stared at Kid with drunken longing, "You're…you're kinda cute ya know…do we have any ice cream?" Kid was amused at the sudden change in topics. "Alright, I think you've had enough tonight, Sweetheart."

"What are you talking about?! You're crazy!" Aria tried to step toward the tall man, but lost her footing immediately. Kid grabbed the inebriated woman before she hit face first into the hard planks on the floor. "Thanks young man. You saved my lif-f-fe." She slurred into Kid's face, her breath reeking with booze. Kid said nothing but threw the woman over his shoulder and carried her into his quarters. He laid the woman; who was now humming a tune to herself, on his large bed and went back to shut the door behind them. Most of his men were already passed out on the floor, but Killer sat on the railing; beer in one hand and giving a thumbs up to his captain in the other. Kid just smiled to himself as closed off his quarters from the rest of the crew.

Aria was lying on the bed, and …rolling side to side? What was she doing? "These sheets…these sheets are so-o-o-o… soft!" She exclaimed, finally rolling onto the floor with a thud, and taking the sheets with her. Kid removed his large coat and walked to the sink in the corner of his room and wet a towel with icy water. When he came back she was just laying there with her eyes closed peacefully. _"Is she asleep?"_ Kid kneeled down on one knee and began to pat her face and forehead with the cool cloth. She sighed with relief, "Mmm…That feels good." Her eyes slowly opened to find Kid's face very close to hers.

Without hesitation, Aria wrapped an arm around Kid's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled away in surprise. He had definitely not expected that! Her hair was messy, and her cheeks flushed with a warm pink. Kid could feel the heat building between his thighs. It was only a matter of seconds before his animal instincts took over his body. He grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed Aria with just as much ferocity. Their tongues danced around together for a few moments before Kid started moving his tongue and lips down the line of her jawbone and along the long stretch of her neck muscles, stopping at the space between her collarbones.

Aria's chest began to rise and fall heavily, as Kid made his way down to her large breasts. Very gently, he massaged the soft mounds in his hands; with one fell swoop he forced her shirt and bra open to release both of the girls. The ivory colored breasts bounced delightfully before Kid's eyes; he flicked his tongue against the rosy bud of one breast as he gently sucked the whole pink top into his mouth sending shock waves down to the deepest pits of Aria's core.

Aria's libido was flying full swing now. Without thinking she roughly grabbed the red locks of Kid's hair, moaning and squirming with delight. The quavering sounds leaving her mouth turned the man on even more. Starting from the pit below her breasts, Kid slowly kissed his way down toward the area that screamed with anticipation. _"Wait. Is this gonna happen?"_ A small voice crept up in Aria's thoughts. She shook them away. Kid made it to the top of her denim shorts where he pulled apart the button with his teeth. Instinctively Aria's leg muscles contracted. Kid paused for a second to glance at Aria. She laughed nervously, "S-sorry. Keep going." Kid then came back up towards her face to bring her into a deep passionate kiss once more; his hand though, found its way between her legs. He teased her by rubbing the tips of his fingers along the top inside rim of her panties. Again, Aria's thighs tightened up; betraying her once again. _"What's the matter with me?" _She bit her lip again._  
_

Kid stopped immediately, and removed himself from the top of Aria's body. "S-sorry," She looked at him with embarrassment evident of her face. Kid then stood up from the floor, and walked over to grab his coat. His anger was apparent as he stomped toward the door. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"How can I have fun with you when you're freezing up on me like that?! Damn woman!"

And with that he stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Aria never felt so rejected. Killer had been standing nearby. A fleeting thought passed by the captain, _"Was he listening in on us?" _No matter; he was going to go pass out somewhere else. "Captain, what's the matter? You seem a bit… frustrated," Killer tried to describe the exact look on Kid's face.

"Killer…"

"Captain?"

"Make sure you keep me out of that room for the rest of the night..."

Killer tilted his head in curiosity.

"…before I go back and fuck that woman against her will."

* * *

**Yahhh! My first lemon-y scene ever! Please don't be too harsh, but please R&R if you feel up to it! Thanks! :)**


	8. The Alluring Song

Aria lay flat out on the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. She ran a hand down the buzzed side of her head.

"_Why did I do that?! What's wrong with me?" _She lay there alone on the hardwood floor.

Why had he done that? They didn't seem to have anything in common. As matter of fact, she thought he was downright nasty to her. Throwing her overboard numerous times just because she disagreed with him, or simply not liking what she had to say. Why did he change his mind so suddenly?

"_Of course. It was the booze."_ Why else would he randomly make a move on her? Her brows furrowed in anger. _"He's just as bad as the other two who were trying to get into my pants!"_ Suddenly, she couldn't help the rush of tears that began spilling down her cheeks. She bit her lip hard, as she began sniffling, and covered her mouth so that her cries were not heard. She pounded the floor hard with anger. She wanted him so much at that moment, but he didn't want her …for her. He just wanted a quick fuck.

With a deep breath she wiped away the salty tears, and sat up. "Oh, well. It can't be helped. I don't think _he'll_ be coming back any time soon." A headache was starting to set in, so she decided to make herself comfortable and crawled onto the squishy mattress of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her face to try and fall asleep. As she lay there, a familiar smell came wafting up her nose. She sniffed the fabric of the pillow that she was laying on. _"This smells like him." _Her face scowled as she threw the pillow across the room, "Asshole."

* * *

Kid wiped the sweat from his face, and downed another icy drink. Killer had decided that Kid needed some time for himself and had left him alone. Kid was thankful for that. Killer was pretty good at reading his friend's expressions like a book. _"What's wrong with that woman? What's wrong with me? She was never attractive to me before. She was just some whiny, weak woman!"_ He threw the shot glass hard against the floor, shattering it.

Kid had laid many women before, granted most of them were prostitutes, but many of them didn't grab his attention like she had. He didn't care about those women, and those women didn't care about him. They were self absorbed, and only cared about making as much money as possible; many times showing off their earnings to the others who weren't as fortunate that night. When he bedded them they didn't show any emotion at all. They would yak about their clothes, what they were going to do later, or how many men they had laid before him, but that didn't stop him from pursuing them of course. A man has needs.

He slid down the wall of his ship, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He could see her face in his thoughts. Her hair draped in a mess around her head; her breath slow and heavy. Her eyes looking at him with desire, desire just for him. "That woman, what is she doing to me?" After a few minutes, the red head fell fast asleep.

* * *

The pink glow of morning was just peeking through the dark clouds in the sky. Aria slowly opened the large doors of the captain's quarters. She drew in a deep breath and walked out. "How are you feeling, Princess?" Aria jumped and grabbed her chest. "You love to startle me, don't you?!" She yelled at the blonde helmeted man beside her. "Wait, were you there the whole night?" She asked.

"I was ordered to do so to… protect you." He smiled underneath the mask.

"Protect me?" She half laughed. Before she asked him from whom, thick fog started to settle in. The both of them looked around and above them. The ship was slowly sailing through a canyon that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Tall cliffs seemed to look down on them ominously. "Where are we?" Aria asked.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to know?" Captain Kid appeared out of the thick fog onto the deck. His golden eyes seemed to glow through the gray mist. He crossed his arms waiting for a response. _"Ugh."_ The woman rolled her eyes. Captain Kid was last person she wanted to see this morning. "Some unexpected obstacles can get in the way. This _is_ the New World you know."

Kid scowled at her.

Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing. "Do you hear something?" Asked Heat who had been tying up the sails. They listened again. In the distance they could hear the faint sound of female voices singing. The tune was enchanting, and a bit haunting. "Where is that coming from?" Aria asked, but before anyone could answer a small island up ahead started to peek through the fog. The high pitched singing became a bit more audible now. Aria walked to the very front of the ship and squinted her eyes to make out exactly what was before her.

A giant white mansion with red trim, and a gold plated roof appeared before them. In front of the mansion stood four shadowy figures hidden by the fog. The boarding plank was set down; Aria, Kid, Wire, and Heat made their way down followed by the rest of the crew. As they walked closer the four figures became more apparent. They were all women. Beautiful women that looked very similar to each other; quadruplets maybe. Each of them was very curvy, and very busty. They each had long flowing blonde hair and light blue eyes. They were dressed in sea shell clad bikinis not leaving any part to the imagination.

"Welcome to Beauty Sleep Isle. You all must be tired travelers," one of them spoke. "Please come this way and rest your weary bodies. The sultry singing continued to echo throughout the mansion. There must have been more women within the mansion. Aria looked around, noticing the many women that were walking around scantily clad. "Captain, I had no idea we were making a stop at a brothel." Aria commented with sarcasm. Kid continued to walk forward not paying attention. _"I guess he's ignoring me now. That's very grown up of him." _She rolled her eyes.

The women led the men up tall steps of the mansion. A different woman with long blue hair braided all over cut Aria off from the other men. "Your room will be this way," she said assertively. Pushing Aria down a long hall as the rest of the men continued up.

"That's my crew! Why am I not allowed to join them?!" Aria turned to face the lady.

"Don't worry. The men will be taken good care of!" She replied licking her lips seductively.

Aria knew something was up, and was going to find out what. For now; though, she would play their little game. The woman brought her to a small room. "You will stay here tonight," she said without expression. Aria looked around; the room was not decorated as brilliantly as the rest of the mansion, but was a room nonetheless. "Goodnight." Without another word she slammed the door behind Aria. Aria immediately went to the door, and jiggled the handle. "Dammit! That witch locked me in!"

Frantically she began searching around the room for something to pick the lock with; overturning chairs, searching underneath the bed. "Yes! A hair pin! Thank you Braided Lady!" She said kissing the tool between her fingers. "But first…I need to blend in!" She said looking back and forth before finally spotting a wardrobe in the back corner. She opened the wooden doors to find pretty much the same thing that other women of the mansion wore… sea shell bikinis. Aria cringed, but eventually decided it would work. She tied up her hair into a braided loose bun on the side of her head, and made up her face to match the others. It took a bit of work, but eventually Aria was able to pick the lock on the door.

* * *

Upstairs the men were broken up into groups, led to different rooms by different women. Captain Kid was led to a special room decorated with royal purple wallpaper, and pearly white furniture. One of the blonde women removed his fur coat and walked out of the room leaving him alone. He looked around the dim lighted room and finally laid his eyes on what was before him. A woman with long black hair that flowed down to her feet stood before him. Her pale naked skin shown through the deep purple transparent robe wrapped around her.

Kid did not change his reaction, but still stared. "Please, take a seat." The woman offered gesturing over to a pearly white chair seated at the foot of a bed. The red haired captain still did nothing. "I've read about you, Eustass 'Captain' Kid. A notorious pirate captain with a pretty hefty bounty. Don't worry, you're safe here."

A small smile formed at the corner of his painted lips.

"Do you like music, Captain?" She asked. She began singing in a soft, yet haunting tune as she moved around him. Softly, she touched her smooth fingers across the width of his back. Kid suddenly began holding his head; his thoughts were getting fuzzy as if he had had a few drinks. "What's this about?" He tried asking.

"Don't worry. You'll begin to feel really good here soon."

Kid began to feel unsteady on his feet and almost fell back into the chair. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his forehead again. His head began slightly bobbing back and forth. She came up behind the chair, rubbing his shoulders and singing her sultry tune. He had never felt such deep relaxation, and felt enormously turned on. She gently traced one finger around the smooth lines of his chest making goose bumps pop out all over his pale skin. He grabbed her gently by the wrist as his face searched for hers. She then bent down behind him, brushing her lips next to his ear she whispered, "My name is Lady Melody, and you are going to be all mine."


End file.
